Dealing with Amnesia
by CHEESEPUFF fg
Summary: AU. Set in the months before BITTW vol.1 but you have to have read that one first. A series of oneshots about Rick and Liam,mostly Rick's POV focused around Liam and Ricks so goes into Ricks past a bit. Please leave suggestions,but be aware I might not use all of them. Sorry it's a terrible summary,you'll understand when you read it. Fluff warning
1. Sugar

**A.N. Huge shout out to Dietcokeislife. Thank you again for letting me use the shop in my story. If you haven't read DietCokeIsLife's 5 times and 1 series I shall quote Star Wars episode III at you..."Do it!"**

 **Oh and these shall vary in length.**

 **Titan's Shadow: I put the holo projector in the back of his neck because he's already got so much in his arms (freeze thing(season 3) shurikins(which I personally think double as the saw in season 4) and a bunch of other panels and buttons) and because it's closer to his brain,he's never shown using his arm panel to switch the projection on/off,only thinking about it. Oh and thanks for the help!**

 **Warning! Do not read if you didn't read Prologue/Her's story at the end of the Epilogue!**

Set one week after Rick takes Liam in

Sugar

Richard Jason Inconscient had never heard anything more shocking in his life...well,he wasn't counting his parents dying in a car crash...or his little sister,Ruby being kidnapped for no reason and no ransom was left.

Liam,his new ward,had absolutely NO memory of anything sweet, and he didn't know what candy was.

The boy was 16 for FSM's sake! He had blond hair with the tips dip dyed two shades of green,a black hoodie,black leather boots,a stereotypical teenage society member. And he'd. No. Memory. Of. Candy. Rick was outraged. It was absolutely unacceptable,every kid,no matter their future,or family background should at least have tried Candy at least twice in their childhood. Otherwise,in Rick's opinion,there was no point in having a child if you weren't going to treat them.

At this moment in time Rick was walking down the street with Liam. Rick was taking his ward to The Ninjago City Sweet Shoppe,it was the twins all time favorite shop,and claimed to be the biggest candy store in the world. The moment the two entered the store all Liam could do was look around in awe. Rick couldn't blame the kid,the shop was essentially two stories jam packed with every single type of candy,sweet treat and chocolate known to man(or woman),there was quite literally no empty space anywhere. Rick smiled at the memories of his parents bringing him and the twins down here after school every Friday,a tradition that had continued after their deaths,and had only really stopped when Ruby had been taken. Robin hadn't been able to cope with the many memories he'd had here,it had felt wrong to go without his twin sister. But Rick had stopped coming to help his brother cope,despite the routine being Ricks own way to cope. As Rick looked around now he was glad to see that none of the layout had changed,just the candy wrappings.

Because it was a school day the two spent most of the day there and had time to look,uninterrupted,at pretty much everything. Liam had taken a taster of a new candy and immediately it was obvious to Rick that the boy had a sweet had dragged Rick around the shop,and got upset when they had to leave,but the teen had pretty much taken one of everything.

As they were walking home, both carrying one of Liam's bags of candy in each hand (4 bags in total!) Rick said, "You're gunna have to share some of this with me. I haven't had candy from that shop for years."

Liam looked horrified at first,but upon discovering Rick used to frequent the Ninjago City Sweet Shoppe,the amnesiac agreed to share.

What Rick had discovered about Liam Montgomery that day was the boy had possibly a bigger love for all things sweet than the Inconscient siblings added together.

 **A.N. thanks again to DietCokeIsLife. The Ninjago City Sweet Shoppe is from their Lloyd chapter of 5 Times Jay cheered someone up. I highly recommend those stories,I personally consider them canon, that's how well written they are.**


	2. Meeting

**A.N. should I have put a fluff warning?**

 **Steampunk Wilson:that's Richard Jason Inconscient himself! I might do a separate series of one shots around the twins at a later date.**

 **DemonGuest: that will be tackled in the next volume of the main storyline**

 **Bookkeeper2004:XD**

 **The Titan's Shadow: well here it is! Thanks :)**

This is set 0 weeks before Rick meets Liam

Quick reminder/Character List for this chapter:

Officer Richard Jason Inconscient

Officer Ann Lex

Officer Robert "Bob" ... (I should really give him a last name)

Volunteer Nicole

Liam Montgomery

Meeting

Richard couldn't believe Officer Lex had arrested this kid, this Montgomery kid was obviously not part of any gang. But Richard understood Lex's reasons for arresting the kid. Liam Montgomery was about 15 or 16 years old and,at first glance,appeared to be a well cared for teen,he had sturdy leather boots that couldn't have been cheap,a cared for,yet well worn black hoodie,a decent pair of jeans, and bi coloured dip dye at the very tips of his dirty blonde hair.

The first time Richard took a proper look at Liam Montgomery he thought the boy was from a good family... Until he noticed the boys _dirty blond_ hair,it wasn't the colour dirty blond,the teens hair looked like it hadn't been washed properly for at least half a month. Montgomery's hair had been a dead giveaway to Lex that the boy wasn't in the best of situations. But when Officer Lex had asked the boy about 'd refused to speak. Robert,the new guy,had been asked to go and get Nicole. Robert wanted to speak to the boy himself,but he was an amateur,a rookie,so he wasn't aloud. But Richard's presence had been requested by Officer Ann Lex,Richard suspected that this was because she'd been his mentor and the two were now teaching Robert,but Officer Inconscient had never been to something like this.

He looked at Montgomery. The kid looked harmless,but harmed. He was in need of help from authorities but was most likely too afraid to ask. Nicole arrived,in her floor length blue skirt and her white top with a thick silver belt attached to the skirt,she seemed the most likely candidate at the station to get the kid to talk. When she entered the room the boy looked up and seemed to be quite surprised by a girl a few years older being sent to talk to him.

Officer's Inconscient and Lex were watching the events from the other side of the two way mirror.

Nicole entered the room and introduced herself to Montgomery. She started by asking him his name.

"Liam Montgomery,"

"So Liam,may I call you Liam?"

"Sure. Go ahead. It's not like I've got much of a say in the matter anyways." The teen muttered.

"Liam,do your parents know where you are?" Nicole asked.

Liam looked uncomfortable,as if he didn't like the question. Richard knew the look all to well. It was the same face he pulled when people asked him what jobs his parents had when he was at the Police training school,the boy had either lost his parents,or...

"I don't know." Liam whispered. "I don't remember them...I-I don't remember anything." His voice quivered as he tried not to cry infront of this girl. But a few renegade lysozyme filled drops of liquid escaped his eyes.(A.N. lysozyme is in tears. It kills bacteria)

Nicole instantly got up and walked to the other side of the table and started assuring him that "It's alright sweetie" and gave him a comforting hug. The boy hugged her back,like he needed human comfort.

Richard felt sorry for the boy,not knowing where or even who your parents are must be difficult. Richard knew what happened to his parents,despite the fact that they were no longer around, he guessed Liam must have felt the same way about his parents as Richard did with Robin and Ruby. Only what Liam felt would've been hundreds of times worse because he had no memory of his parents whatsoever.

Liam and Nicole eventually broke apart and Nicole asked if he could remember anything.

"Well,I woke up about a month ago at the base of Borg Tower. I had absolutely no memories,my hair was dyed,and i was in these clothes. I felt full,rested and clean. I haven't felt the same way since..." The teen trailed off. It was clear he wasn't in any gang.

Richard entered the room. He wanted to speak to the boy,but waited politely inside the door,gesturing to Nicole to continue talking to the boy.

After about 20 minutes,Liam had told Nicole as much of his life as he could remember,and had expressed the need to find his family. Or at least a reliable house to live in,one he wouldn't be kicked out of,nor confined and controlled in. Somewhere he could feel safe and wait for his memories to return.

Nicole then left the room,telling Liam that she'd see what she could arrange for him.

Richard then sat across from Montgomery.

"What do you want?" The teen asked,slightly annoyed.

"I...uh,I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry you've lost your memory. I can't imagine what that's like. My parents,both amazing people,lost their lives in an accident. But I understand what it's like not knowng where a family member is. Or if they even want to see you again. I understand that." Richard explained.

Liam Montgomery had been listening to him,and the boys face seemed to have softened from its frown,something that hadn't happened whilst Nicole was talking to him.

Inconscient gave Montgomery an encouraging pat on the shoulder,then he left.

Richard was about to walk back to his desk,when Ann spoke up.

"You know,as a Officer,you can legally take the boy in as your ward for 6 months."

Richard turned to face her. "Why are you telling me this?" Because Richard Jason Inconscient had already thought about taking the boy in. But the kid needed someone who was more stable,someone who didn't have a "tragic backstory" and could look after the kid. Someone like that would adopt or foster the kid.

"Nicole and I have already spoken about it. The care system won't be able to find a home for someone his age. His background makes it even more unlikely that he'll be taken in by anyone... Besides,he only fully relaxed when you spoke to him. He likes you." Ann told him.

Eventually,after a long debate(Ann won). The three of them (Nicole,Ann,Richard) entered the room again.

Liam looked back and fourth between the trio. Before asking what was going on. Nicole explained that being placed in the care system wasn't going to do him any favours. And that Officer Inconscient (she gestured to Richard) had offered to let Liam stay with him for a while. Liam accepted,but asked to be left with Inconscient for a bit. The girls left,with victorious smiles on their faces.

"I'm Liam Montgomery,feel free to call me by either name." He offered Richard his hand.

"Officer Richard Inconscient,just don't call me Inconscient, I'll feel like I'm at work. Amd Mr. Inconscient will make me feel like my father." He shook the boys hand.

"Richard,huh?"Liam asked, "That's too long if I need to get your attention. And too old fashioned." Liam paused and thought for a moment. "Can I call you Rick?"

 **A.N. I need help! I need ideas for one shots! Please leave any suggestions in the reviews**


	3. Nightmares

**thanks to DemonGuest and The Titan's Shadow for suggesting this one. And Steampunk Wilson for helping me develop the idea.**

 **The Titan's Shadow: thank you! And don't worry,at least you showed up before I uploaded this one...because now you also get mentioned!**

 **Steampunk Wilson: thank you. And I couldn't think of anything else to describe tears as other than things I've read in books.**

 **DemonGuest: thanks. I'll need help with the first one because,as you know, I don't get many sweets and I've never had a sugar rush. PROM TONIGHT! See ya then!**

Nightmares

Rick had just finished going for a late night loo break when he heard the sobbing. It was coming from the spare room he'd given to Liam Montgomery two nights ago. Rick,who'd pretty much adopted the nickname from his new ward,cautiously approached the boys bedroom door. The muffled crying was definitely coming from the boys room. After a moment of slight hesitation Rick knocked on the door softly.

"Liam?" He called in the softest voice he could manage.

The teen didn't reply,but the sobbing stopped.

"Liam,I'm going to come in. Ok?"

The boy made a positive confirmation type sound and Rick opened the door. Liam was sitting up at the top end of his bed,his back against the wall,with the covers pulled up around him like a protective shield. Rick walked over and sat on Liam's bed.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked

"I...um...had a nightmare..." Liam replied,looking guilty, "I know it's stupid,but it was... Well I've been having a few memories come back to me,they're all fuzzy and broken... Like,I can't see them fully,but I know what they're about..." Liam said through sobs.

Rick pulled his ward into a protective hug,assuming him that it was alright,and that nightmares were normal. Rick told Liam about his nightmares. About how his biggest fear was dying in a car crash,so to avoid facing his fear Rick didn't drive. And EVERY time he had to be in a car because of work,Rick had to talk to someone he trusted to keep his mind off of it.

Liam eventually told Rick what his nightmare was about.

He'd been locked in a cage. There was a huge fight going on around him. People,including his father and other family members(he wasn't too sure,but that was the feeling he'd got) were fighting the person keeping him prisoner,and about 100 of their goons. But they were inside an active volcano...

Liam expressed the fear he felt and how real the dream was. It ended when he woke up crying,because he and a family member,possibly a brother,were on a floating,sinking,piece of rock. The lava bursting into a wall of flames around them. Liam looked up at Rick,and Rick saw a child-like mixture of fear and innocence in the teens eyes that wouldn't be expressed during the daytime. Rick didn't know what to say or do. So he just pulled Liam closer,hugging him in a comforting and protective way.

The last time Rick had hugged anyone like this was Robin. Robin,when he'd woken up screaming for Ruby,almost every night for a month after she'd been kidnapped. Robin,who Rick had allowed to leave with absolutely no arguments whatsoever. Rick started crying with Liam.

Liam knew better than to ask why Rick was crying. Everyone had their pasts. Their demons. Rick would tell Liam when he was ready. If the two were together that long.

Eventually the two fell asleep hugging each other. Not that either minded the human comfort.


	4. Award

**A.N.** **Prom was fun. Prom King and Queen were both my friends,a really cute couple,I kinda ship them because they're soooooo cute together!**

 **HAVE YOU PEEPS SEEN FIRSTBORNE?!** **IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!** **IT'S ON YOUTUBE. AND LIL WU!**

 **It has been brought to my attention by The Titan's Shadow that when exactly this story takes place/is set. The idea is it's set after Hunted. So everything in the show up to Hunted is canon. But it's AU...or really it's an alternate timeline after the events of Hunted.**

Set during the one month time skip in BITTW.I.

Awards (evening,for the police)

Liam didn't understand why he had to attend the Ninjago City Police Department's Annual Awards Evening,he wasn't a member of the force. But Rick had insisted that Liam came because he was Rick's adopted son now,and all of the children of the Police Force members were going.

So here he was, his green tipped blond hair had been brushed and gelled to the side (A.N. like Shade's in the show),he was in an uncomfortable black suit and waistcoat with a white shirt. The only thing Rick had allowed him to choose was the colour of his tie. Liam being Liam,he'd chosen Green.

He'd managed to hide his Dragon shaped talisman in the inside pocket of his blazer,Liam wasn't about to risk unknown dangers just because he was going to be surrounded by police left right and center. It peed Liam off that he was missing tonight's meeting but he'd let Kyle know,so the Hierarchy would be forewarned of his absence.

Sitting at the circular table with a fancy,yet basic centerpiece,black coverings on the chairs and tables and everyone around him in evening wear(all complete strangers,other than Ann. Bob couldn't make it) Liam felt extremely out of place,though that might have just been because he was Power,the leader of the Gang of Masks. On the note of that particular gang,Liam was also uncomfortable because Rick and Ann were locked in conversation about the so called Hierarchy weapons, Liam had spoken to Kyle,Nicole and Jim about them,but no one in the Hierarchy had heard of them before.

Liam was forced to sit there whilst Rick was ranting about Power and how much he deserved to be locked up in Kryptarium,thankfully the two seemed to have forgotten about Liam's presence,so he wasn't forced to lie about his opinion on the matter.

When the awards were handed out Liam clapped politely. And when dinner was served he engaged in conversation with the other people on his table,primarily Rick. He enjoyed the meal and momentarily forgot all about the Gang of Masks,until the woman sitting opposite him asked Rick and Ann about their progress on their case. Liam felt like he was being driven insane by the Police,and for a mere moment he wondered if they'd discovered his secret and that this was just their way of getting him to confess. However that was ridiculous and the thought soon left as quickly as it had arrived.

By the time Rick and Liam made their way home it was nearly 10pm. They arrived at home at midnight. The two got ready for bed .

Liam was laying in his bed,not anywhere near unconsciousness when Rick started snoring. He waited 10 minutes to be sure that Rick was in a deep sleep,before he grabbed his talisman that transformed into Power's mask at his touch. Liam put the mask on and with an unnatural quietness Power left the apartment and met Fire,Water and Lightning at a disused theme park just out of the City.

Power had flown there as quickly as his wings would physically allow. By the time he arrived at about 00:40 Power was exhausted. The three updated him on the gang. An oldish member,Poison who wore a skull mask and a hazmat suit had shown up today for the first time in a month and a half. Other than that there wasn't much news on the gang. Power informed them that the Police had actually found a third weapon. A hammer. That they believed belonged to Earth. No one was sure what to say to that. After a moment or so the four disbanded and headed home. Liam fell asleep at about 2:30 that morning.


	5. Rain

**A.N. I'm really surprised that most of you forgot that the masks were the talismans.**

 **Last chapter was inspired by Prom...and I just realised I didn't mention Liam's eye colour _once_ last chapter. But basically over the month timejump Liam's eyes become Red on a more and more frequent basis,and for longer periods of time.**

 **There's a Carbon Dioxide shortage...They've stopped making Crumpets! It's the end of the world!**

 **British moment over. I apologise,but I do love Crumpets...and I'm a Brit**

 **DemonGuest:He's received many hugs over the course of this story!**

 **Steampunk Wilson: I imagine Liam being really uncomfortable and out of his comfort zone in a suit. Especially with the amout of independence that wearing a suit allows.**

 **The Titan's Shadow: thanks mate! How is Liam in a suit ridiculous? I'm glad I made you happy :)**

Set a week or so before vol.1.

Rain

Rick had come home to find a distinct lack of Liam Montgomery. This made Rick worry about the teen,sure he'd vanished many times before,wandering around the city,but it was pouring with rain,like pathetic fallacy in movies or books. The blond and green haired teen never wore anything more than his top and thin hoodie. Never a coat. Rick was worried that Liam would get a cold.

Rick ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He couldn't call anyone for help,it was Nicole's date night,Ann was taking her car to be repaired...and Bob didn't know who Liam was.

Rick grabbed the coat he'd got for Liam that the boy had yet to use,picked up his keys(A.N. house keys. Rick doesn't have a car) and left to find his ward. The chocolate eyed teen had been vanishing more and more frequently,Rick suspected that he was avoiding the fact that the two needed to talk about Liam's future (A.N. Liam's wandering at the start of Vol.1 wasn't new to Rick) and Liam was constantly avoiding thinking about the idea of being _adopted_ he seemed determined that his memories would return soon and he could find his family again...if they still wanted him.

Rick wandered the city for about half an hour,visiting all of the places Liam had previously wandered off to. The list of locations Rick had found Liam at are as follows: A Tea shop with a neon sign in the shape of a steaming tea cup(Rick still didn't understand why a shop for tea would have a neon sign,but whatever), Doomsday Comix shop(a place Robin had always wanted to visit),many old looking ruins (How Liam had managed to find so many in the big city,Rick still didn't know. Robin, who was a huge fan of all things legendary {the stuff of myths and legends,quite literally} would most likely have known about them),Borg Tower(again. Liam had visited the place he first woke since moving in with Rick), and The Amber Serpent,a chain Noodle house. After visiting all of those locations, Rick decided to visit the Park.

Rick was soaked through when he entered the Park, the huge metal statue of a man with a bandana type thing around his chin and mouth loomed over any who dared to enter the park in the rain. But Rick spotted blond hair through the rain. The figure looked up as Rick approached,thankfully it was Liam,his green dip dye was almost invisible from afar.

Sitting down next to his ward on the bench,Rick merely said,"Fancy seeing you here."

Liam let out a brief breath (the kind you let out when something is funny,but not really funny. Or you're in a mood and it's funny,but not funny enough to make you laugh properly) Liam gestured to the statue.

"The plaque is worn away. I have no idea what the statue is for,but I think it's made of some kind of metal. I think it's a part of my life. Like I had some kind of major connection to it. But the statue isn't helping..." Liam explained.

"I think it's supposed to be some kind of criminal, it could've been built to commemorate the Police putting an end to organised crime,defeating the major Gangs... Kinda pointless though,rumour has it that a new gang is rising..." Rick suggested.

"No. I think it's supposed to be a ninja." Liam sounded certain.

"Why would they erect a massive statue of a _ninja_ in the middle of the Park?" Rick asked,completely baffled.

Liam let out a small chuckle. "We live in a world called _Ninja_ go,Rick. And you're asking why someone built a statue of a ninja in the park?"

Rick realised Liam had a good point. He looked over at Liam,who had his hood down and his hoodie unzipped. The teen was soaked,his hair was clinging to the side of his head,and his clothes were stuck to his body. Liam should've been freezing,or at least shivering,but apparently the boy wasn't effected by the temperature around him. This fact baffled Rick,the boy must've had some crazily thin clothing growing up to allow him to not be bothered by the cold. Another thing that Rick found slightly odd was that his sixteen year old ward apparently had quite toned muscles. Liam as a whole was extremely bizarre,and everything Rick found out about him made the boy that bit more strange.

Rick cleared his throat, "you,uh,you left your coat at home. You could get a cold."

Liam looked at him sidewards. "Yes _mother_ "Liam said with a bucket load of sarcasm, "Anyways,it wasn't raining when I left,how was I supposed to know?"

"Okay. Whatever you say. Can we go home now?" Rick asked, "Not everyone is as resistant to the temperature as you."

So the two made their way back home. And due to how late it was,Liam had successfully avoided the conversation once again.

 **A.N. it's the statue of Zane. But people have forgotten it's purpose. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's boiling here in my part of England and I wish for rain.**


	6. Rush

**A.N.**

 **False alarm with the crumpets...but production of crumpets and fizzy drinks has gone down dramatically, and their prices have gone up!**

 **Pretty much everyone: They've forgotten about the Ninja and Elemental Masters. So they will have forgotten about Zane. It's not their fault. Don't blame them**

 **Please note that for this story I'm kinda making stuff up based on stuff I've heard/read...**

Rush...(sequel to Sugar. Thanks DG).

When they got home it was dinner time,however Rick was in a good mood. The two skipped dinner because they were filled up with sweets (A.N. or candy,I think Yanks use the word Candy. I'm going to use sweets from here on out, k?).

But after about 10 minutes Rick noticed Liam was shaking,the kid very rarely moved much. Sure,he could travel to places like Doomsday Comix or the Library(on opposite sides of the city) in exactly the same time,despite the Inconscient apartment being closer to Doomsday Comix. But right now,Liam was sitting down and his hand and arm were shaking.

Rick groaned.

Liam had a sugar rush.

Sure,Richard knew how to deal with a sugar rush,but that was when it was the twins. Ruby and Robin would usually go to the park. Or run around like nutters. But it was late.

"Liam,are you alright?" Rick asked cautiously.

"Hm. Oh,yeah. I'm fine." Liam seemed to be in a world of his own. Something slightly unusual for the amnesiac.

"You're... Uh... You're shaking." Rick pointed out.

When Liam noticed this he looked at Rick for an explanation.

"Most likely explained is a sugar rush. Basically having lots of energy because of a large intake of sugar. And because you barely move,I guess you've got shaky limbs. Kinda reminds me of the effect an adrenaline rush can have during a fire drill (A.N. my legs begin to shake during fire drills. I shake alot because of an adrenaline rush)." Rick explained.

"How do I make it stop?" Liam asked rather bluntly.

"Move. Lots of movement. A sugar rush causes most people to be extremely hyper. An increase in the energy store I think" Rick answered.

Liam didn't look couldn't blame the boy. He hated moving. Then an idea struck Rick.

"We could go out for an evening jog. I should really start doing those again,anyways." Rick suggested.

Liam agreed. Their jog took about an hour and a half,but they ran through the park,past the docks,Borg Tower,Doomsday Comix and the Library,just to name a few locations.

By the time they got home Rick was sweating and panting.

Liam,however,wasn't even red in the face. He looked exactly the same as he did before the jog. Apparently the boy had great physical fitness as he wasn't out of breath.

But he was no longer shaking,so Ricks idea appeared to have worked.

Whilst Rick contemplated the boy's possible past,(he could've been a fitness fanatic,or a marathon runner,or an athlete) Liam disappeared off to his room.

 **A.N. sorry. I feel like this was a terrible chapter. However,my next one shot will be better. But I can't decide on the name for it. So I'll put the two possible chapter titles at the bottom of the chapter and let you guys choose**


	7. Picnic

**A.N. This is the one I'm not sure of the title**

 **Brents interview with Tommy part 5 is up!**

Not sure when it's set,but it's after Rain

Undecided

Rick had spent hours planning this picnic with Ann. Because as usual Liam had no idea what a picnic was. Rick hadn't had a picnic since before the deaths of his parents. So,being inexperienced in the field of picnics,he went to Ann for help. They'd organised to meet in the park that lunch time. The weather was perfect for picnicking and Rick had brought games(frisbee,boomerang,football(soccer ball) and a tennis ball for catch) in his backpack. He and Liam were walking to the park and Liam was asking questions about what a picnic was.

Rick had told him it was a way to have lunch...outside.

When the two arrived at the park Ann was already waiting for them with her picnic bag and mat.

They set up the picnic and ate lunch,for Liam the experience was completely foreign,but be seemed to be enjoying himself.

After lunch the three were playing kick ball(no one knew the rules for football,and no one really liked it either)(A.N. sorry if that offended you),Liam could kick the ball to Ann and completely miss Rick,who was standing between the two.

Rick taught Liam how to use a boomerang. Ann laughed at the boys reaction when it came back to Rick,who had thrown it. The teen was actually pretty good at throwing the boomerang properly,which was actually quite surprising,he just wasn't very good at catching it,Liam blamed the shape of the thing.

They also played catch with the frisbee and tennis ball. They stood in a triangle and would,at random,throw whatever they were holding at another person. It was a good laugh,and they were all enjoying themselves. Many times someone missed,they didn't catch it and had to run off to get it.

This game continued for about an hour.

The game ended after Rick had thrown the frisbee at Liam,and about a heartbeat later Ann had thrown the tennis ball. Liam's attention had been on the frisbee,which he caught. However,Ann had great aim and the tennis ball was on a collision course with the side of Liam's head.

Seconds before it would have hit Liam's head,the teens hand flew up and caught the tennis ball.

Everyone,including Liam,was shocked.

Rick broke the silence saying, "Nice reflexes."

 **A.N. I'm not sure how to 'finish' this one. I can't think of what everyone's reactions will be.**

 **Should this be called Picnic or Reflexes?**


	8. Phone

**A.N. the sequel to Picnic will be called Reflexes.**

 **I would say more but I'm limiting my time on my phone because of my step dad...**

Set the _day_ after Liam moves in with Rick

Mobile

Rick had spent the entire morning setting up a mobile phone number and everything else that came with a new phone for his new ward Liam Montgomery.

The mobile phone wasn't a new model,nor was it a Borg phone(something every teenager wanted these days) because Rick couldn't afford one.

Rick had left Liam in the Apartment so he could read the information books and rediscover television(Rick hoped that Liam had known what a TV was before he lost his memory,otherwise the boy's family were terrible people in his opinion). So when Rick got back home what he expected to see was the teenager on the sofa,or at least in the sitting area.

However,the chocolate brown eyed blond was nowhere to be seen.

Rick had a small freak out. Then he called Liam's name. There was no response.

So he tried the teen's room. It was extremely clean,the bed looked freshly made and there was no mess on the floor.

Rick called out Liam's name again. To his relief,Liam's head appeared outside the window. It took Rick longer than it should have to realise the boy was sitting on the fire escape(A.N. I've always seen them(fire escapes) portrayed by the media as being in the kitchen area. But for my story it's outside the spare room).

Rick let out a huge sigh of relief and a half laugh. Then he joined his ward on the fire escape. Liam had been looking out at the city,for how long was anyones guess.

"Rick,do you think my family is out there?" Liam asked as Rick sat down.

"Somewhere,they wouldn't just leave you," Rick put a hand on Liam's shoulder,"Trust me."

Liam looked at Rick,studying him,to see if he was lying. After a few moments the teen seemed satisfied and looked away.

"So. I got you something today." Rick announced after a while.

Liam looked at him curiously.

Rick pulled out the lime green touchscreen phone he'd got for Liam. Liam's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Everyone has one... People can communicate over long distances..." Liam said. Rick noticed that he had his black hood up,as if it made him feel more comfortable.

"Yeah. It's called a moblie phone. I've put my phone number and the Apartment's phone number in,so you can walk around the city and always be able to contact me..." Rick trailed off,Liam had an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you like it? I'm sorry it's not a Borg Phone,those are _really_ expensive,but..." Rick trailed off again.

Liam took it from Rick.

"I like this colour." The blond and green haired teen declared. "I don't know why but I love this colour,so I guess I like this... How does it work?" The brown eyed boy asked,a child like look of curiosity in his eyes.

So Rick spent the next hour or so explaining to his ward how the moblie phone worked,and answering even the most absurd of the amnesiac's questions.


	9. Bike

**A.N.** **I uploaded a one shot about Nicole,it's uploaded as a seperate story. If you haven't seen it check it out and tell me what you think.**

 **Also,EPISODE 88 IS ON YOUTUBE ALREADY!**

 **How?**

 **I don't know.**

 **This is set during the few days they're decoding the inscriptions on the weapons. So Lloyd remembers his name but nothing else.**

Bike

"Riiiiiiiick" Richard was woken up by his adoptive son yelling his nickname.

Rick picked up his phone to check the time.

"Liam...I mean Lloyd,it's 6 o'clock,go back to sleep." He replied,he was so tired he was forgetting the teenager's name. To be fair he'd only known it for a few days anyway.

"Actually it's 5 past 6,I wake up every morning at 6. And this is _urgent,_ Rick!" Lloyd shot back.

Rick groaned, "Fine, I'm getting up now. Hold on."

Rick wasn't very happy with being woken up so early,it was his day off and he'd hoped for a lay-in,but Lloyd apparently had other plans. So Rick was forced to drag himself out of his comfy warm bed to go and see what Lloyd was doing. He found his blond/green haired adoptive son/brother in the living area.

Rick didn't see what the problem was... But he'd been focusing on Lloyd.

What he hadn't been focusing on was the chrome green motorcycle that had somehow managed to get on the carpet between the sofas and T.V...

"Where did that come from?!" Rick demanded.

Lloyd held his hands up in a defensive gesture, "I don't know. It was just there when I got in here,but it's definitely mine...or it was..."

Rick was so shocked,Lloyd had been involved with motorcycles? Whilst it explained Power's get up,it left Rick feeling empty. Lloyd was a motorcyclist, a daredevil on wheels(A.N. stereotypes),reckless,and constantly pushing his limits. And Rick,the legal guardian who was 9 years older,was far too afraid to even take driving lessons because his parent's had died in a car crash. Rick felt weak.

"How can you be sure?" Rick asked,hoping for a silver lining.

"There's a golden dragon _exactly the same_ as my talisman between the handlebars... I'm sorry Rick, I know how much you must be worrying about me...because of what happened with your parents..."

Lloyd trailed off again,looking up at Rick,he knew this would be hard for him. But Lloyd had had a few different memories triggered by the motorcycle,something about being in heartbroken,being in love, a motorcycle gang,fighting both parents and all his parental figures(A.N. Wu,Misako,Garmadon and the ninja,cos they pretty much raised him) and being abandoned and unwanted. That last memory fragment caused Lloyd's stomach to tighten in fear. If he'd had abandonment issues in his past was it possible that he wasn't loved? That he was unwanted? Lloyd tried to shake away those unwanted thoughts,but they were stubborn. He told himself that Rick wanted him,Rick loved him like family. Because Lloyd could tell that despite Rick's promise to give guardianship back to his parents Rick didn't want Lloyd to leave him. Lloyd was determined to keep Rick in his family,no matter what he wasn't about to let Richard Jason Inconscient leave his life that easily.

It took a while,but eventually the two figured that the motorcycle would be magically contained in Power's talisman,all Lloyd had to do was put the talisman onto the golden dragon between the handlebars.

Then they had brunch,because who has breakfast at 10:30 am?

 **A.N.**

 **It's Lloyd's bike from season 3. I loved that.**

 **This was supposed to go up yesterday but I was busy Beta reading something.**

 **Thank you to those of you who have already reviewed my Origin story for Nicole.**

 **Can I please encourage you all to review because if you don't review it makes me feel like my work is a pile of poo poo. (I don't cuss often)**

 **And the memories Lloyd got back are from season 1,2,3 and 8...mostly.**

 **Oh and this feels more like** **a main storyline story doesn't it?**

 **And I've just realised how stupid I was. I made Rick's eyes green,and I forgot that.**


	10. Reflexes

**A.N.**

 **The Titan's Shadow:I got your reviews via email,they should show up sooner or later,but I have recieved them. They've shown up**

 **DemonGuest:Weeeeellllll,Lloyd is in the Lego Movie and there are tons of Star Wars references within the first few seasons of the show. Besides,when Ann,Rick and Bob decided to watch a movie saga in Vol. 1 that was done with** **me and you in mind. The movie saga** **could be either Star Wars,Star Trek or The LOTT saga.**

 **Steampunk Wilson: thanks,and Rick can't help but freak out,it's what he does best**

 **Bookkeeper2004:Thank you, :D**

 **I'm going to be taking a break from this AU soon,I'm working on something else,but I promise Volume 2 will be up after season 9...also I'm short on ideas...again.**

Reflexes(you know when this is set!)

Recap thingie.

 _Seconds before it would have hit Liam's head,the teens hand flew up and caught the tennis ball._

 _Everyone,including Liam,was shocked._

 _Rick broke the silence saying, "Nice reflexes."_

A stunned Liam looked at Rick. How was the guy not freaking out? Liam had just caught a tennis ball that was seconds away from hitting the side of his head a high speed using nothing but what he assumed was muscle memory,and all Rick had to say was 'Nice reflexes'?!

Liam dropped both the ball and the frisbee,staring at his hands as if he'd never seen them before. How had he done that? He'd never been able to catch something at high-speed before.

The shock of what he was capable of caused Liam to go weak in the knees. Eventually his knees buckled and he fell onto them,putting his hands on the ground(pushing the frisbee and tennis ball out of the way) to support himself.

As soon as Liam fell to his knees Rick ran over to him. Ann also approached the teen,but kept her distance because she didn't know him as well as Rick did.

Rick was kneeling in front of Liam,he put his hands on his wards shoulders.

"Hey,Liam,look at me."

Liam hesitantly raised his gaze from his now shaking hands to meet the mint leaf green eyes of his guardian, and his eyes started watering. Rick tried to reassure him that it was all right,but that didn't stop Liam from crying.

"Hey,hey,hey,hey. Hey." Rick spoke in a soft voice,putting his hand on Liam's cheek,wiping away the boy's tears.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked Liam softly.

"I.. I... What-Who am...was I?" The teen in leather boots asked through sobs.

Rick sighed,looking at the ground.

Then he raised his eyes to meet Liam's once again,

"I don't know who you were,but right now? You're Liam Montgomery,the blond and green haired teenager with amnesia,black leather boots,a black and white hoodie and crazy reflexes. Right now,it doesn't matter who you were. Because right now you can choose to be whoever you want. If you want to be a good person,someone who helps others,then you do that Montgomery. If you just want to keep looking behind you,trying to make out things that you can't see yet because of fog or mist, you can do that too,so long as you promise me that you'll never stop moving forwards,you can't dwell on the past,especially if you don't remember it. You've got to be nice,make a difference in the world. Otherwise,what's the point of the First Spinjitzu Master creating this world in the first place,if people aren't going to try to change it for the better?" Rick gave Liam an encouraging shove on the shoulder,got up and offered the blond his hand to help him up. Liam took his hand and stood up. Liam suddenly pulled Rick into a hug and whispered something in Rick's ear.

"Thank you,I needed that."

 **A.N. this has taken me _days_ to write. It was supposed to be up days ago. In that time the final part of Brent Miller's interview with Tommy has been put up,along with "How to build a dragon" the newest episode of Ninjago. I'm so sorry this took so long. I still don't like it and it feels to short. But I can't think of any other way to do it**


	11. This story is still incomplete

A.N. Inspiration,from myself.

set after Lloyd remembers his name but before the events of Dual Breakout

Sick Day

Lloyd Montgomery, or as he was still legally known Liam Montgomery-Inconscient, wasn't that ill. He had been worse yesterday evening when his throat had hurt,his nose was snotty and he'd had a slight cough. Now,thanks to the medication Rick had given him Lloyd was fine, well,better at least.

But that didn't change the fact that he was home alone, confined to the apartment but with movies,television shows and his phone to keep him entertained for the day.

Rick and Bob were out of town on a training course, but Rick had been very caring in a parent like way last night. He'd made Lloyd a hot lemon and honey drink to help Lloyd's sore throat and it had worked. Rick had organised everything with Lloyd,giving him instructions on how often to take the medication to help his blocked nose,showing him how the DVD player worked and how to set it up,and making sure he was sorted for lunch.

But the biggest surprise Lloyd had from Rick,whose parental instincts seemed to be in full swing, was found in the bathroom. Lloyd had just been to the toilet and was obviously washing his hands when something in the mirror caught his eye. On the side of the bath,next to the wall (A.N. I'm basing this off of my own bath, and most baths in general, shorter sides are at the walls, as well as one side being next to the wall,and you can put stuff like shampoo and conditioner and body wash on the sides of the bath,this object is located amongst the shampoo and conditioner section ) was a box that Rick had stuck a sticky note on.

Lloyd,being curious and also deciding that this was far more interesting than inspecting his crimson eyes in the mirror, dryed his hands with the hand towel, leaned over the bath,picking the box up.

 _'Thought you could use some more,your hair is looking a bit_ too _blond._ _Rick._ _x'_ The kiss at the end seemed to be a hesitant afterthought but it made Lloyd smile. Rick had bought him some green hair dye! He couldn't be happier, especially since Rick had made him get a haircut a few days ago,resulting in only the very tips of his hair being green.

(A.N. If I'm correct you apply hair dye,then it needs to dry...obviously, but I'm not sure about dip dying like Lloyd's. So I'm going to say that Lloyd changed into all black and used a black towel to protect the sofa he sits on whilst waiting for his hair to dry.)

After re dying his hair,Lloyd sat down a watched a film,Rick had never watched it as it had still been in plastic protective wrapping when Lloyd picked it up. However, after watching a few minutes of it Lloyd felt the animation was a bit bad,so he paused the film and researched it on his phone,which had amazing internet access. When Lloyd found that the film was not only a Disney film (that surprised him a bit),but also a Stephen Spielberg film, _and_ one of Mel Blanc's last appearances before his death,which was even more confusing, this was a Disney film,although the Disney logo not appearing before the title gave him doubts, so Why was the Man of 1000 voices, a Loony Toons star (the loony toons being Warner Bros. not Disney ) in a Disney film that didn't have the company logo before the film started?

Curious, Lloyd grabbed himself a snack and settled down to watch the film. Despite being quite an old film,with a very odd universe,set in a place called Hollywood that Lloyd had only slightly heard of,but seems to be a big part of the film making industry. The film had many funny moments,shocking reveals, and such a cliché plot that Lloyd had already figured out who was responsible for the main protagonists brothers death halfway through the film,but the big reveal still surprised Lloyd,he wasn't sure why he'd expected the villain to hire someone rather than do the dirty work themselves, but Lloyd supposed that was the way the big reveal was surprising.

In the end credits Lloyd payed attention,sure enough only non Disney characters were part of the 'this character is used with permission from it's own studio' part,so it was a Disney film. It was also based on a novel. The film as a whole left Lloyd with more questions about the universe it was set in than he'd had at the very start. But the difference in the title of the novel and movie made him realise he probably wasn't going to get any answers from the book. So Lloyd did the only thing he saw logical, (and as a way to pass the time he had) he watched the film again,this time focusing on trying to understand the plot and univserse as a whole.

It was fun,especially when he spotted characters or jokes that he hadn't the first time around.

When Rick got home from his training course, which was later than he'd expected, he was stunned by the sight of Lloyd Montgomery a.k.a. Power, 'Fearsome' leader of the Gang of Masks, fast asleep on the sofa, with a film still playing on the t.v..

Rick smiled to himself, Lloyd had found and used the hair dye he'd left for him. And then watched a film,apparently on repeat judging by the note pad on the teens lap. Rick paused the film and quietly and carefully removed the note pad from Lloyd's hand.

Rick gave a quiet snicker, the kid had been taking notes on the film,had created a time line of events that most likely hadn't been shown in order,possibly only mentioned in the film. There was the odd quote here and there. Lloyd had clearly been at it for a while, because the notes took up quite a few pages of the A4 pad. Lloyd seemed to have also used the internet for information, things like _title is a question, but no question mark because of superstition in the movie industry_ and _Is a Disney film,but isn't labled as Disney because it's made by a branch of the company that was created so Disney could make adult and teen movies without damaging the family friendly name of the company_ proved that.

Looking through the notes,Rick worried that Lloyd had picked uo some of his Police skills,but then one note caught his eye,it had been underlined a few times to make it unmissable. _The Question in the title is never actually answered properly_ and then under that,in slightly smaller writing, _big disappointment, can't make a joke reply to someone mentioning it in conversation._

Rick smiled at that, Lloyd was still a kid,the kind who would answer with the answer to the question that is a title of a film whenever someone mentioned it to him.

Lloyd looked comfortable sleeping where he was,so Rick went and got a pillow and blanket for him,then covered the red eyed teenager he'd adopted and went off to bed.

 **A.N.** **I'm having a sick day today, not unlike Lloyd's. Heck I may even watch the film later.** **There will be update on my main stories after Christmas, but a hiny of what's to come in the next BITTW vol.2 chapter, Lloyd meets Rick's favourite cousin Barbara (Barbie)... oo and I'm putting in an LGBT character!** **Oh,and I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the film Lloyd was watching,it's a good film,I highly recommend it. And all of the facts about it were also true.**


End file.
